El sueño cumplido de Ichimatsu: Gatomatsu
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: Por una travesura terminaron transformándose en algo que no esperaban -/Ichimatsu niisan, ¿Que has hecho? / ¡SOMOS GATOS!/no es para tanto/ Good bye my karamatsu girls, hello my karamatsu kitty cats / así no puedo ir al pachinko/ miastle, miastle, hustle, hustle/- Así empezó todo.
1. Chapter 1

El sueño cumplido de Ichimatsu: Gatomatsu

Por una travesura terminaron transformándose en algo que no esperaban -/Ichimatsu niisan, ¿Que has hecho? / ¡SOMOS GATOS!/no es para tanto/ Good bye my karamatsu girls, hello my karamatsu kitty cats / así no puedo ir al pachinko/ miastle, miastle, hustle, hustle/- Así empezó todo.

Hello a todos muy buenas, hoy les traigo este fic, que como los otros que tengo es súper raro y sin sentido (bueno a veces) y la inspiración me llego gracias a una imagen así que dije por que no y ello aquí.

Primero que nada es uno de mis segundos Fics también solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto, si pienso terminarlo, es sí o sí. Aviso se pondrá raro (pero eso ya lo dije antes).

Así estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla bla-.

-"Hmmmm"- cuando están pensando en algo.

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo.

6=6=6=6=un rato después en otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario.

 _Flash back_ En esta letra.

 _POV. De…_ en esta letra y sub-rayada.

(Se les pide bla bla bla) notas de emergencia.

´Bla bla bla ´ imitación de lo que alguien dijo.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Akatsuka

No escribo lemon ni lima así que si buscabas algo así pues tendrás que buscar en otro lado amigo(a)

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece(y si no pues también se le agradece por al menos leer)

Prologo:

─Ya termine─ Anuncio Dekapan─ ten, con una de estas podrás ser un gato completo-

-… ¿y cuando se le pasa el efecto?-

En ese momento el pobre de Dekapan sintió escalofríos por que su cliente era nada más y nada menos que el más aterrador de los sextillizos, se trataba de: Matsuno Ichimatsu.

-¿Por qué te quedaste callado?- pregunto pero esta vez mas aterrador

-Por… por nada. El efecto desaparece después de 1 semana por mucho, lo normal sería por dos días-al fin contesto ya que si no lo hacía tenía la posibilidad de que fuera asesinado por él.

O por sus gatos, lo que fuera primero.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-"las dejare aquí, tal vez no la van a encontrar"-pensó Ichimatsu pero no se dio cuenta que su escondite era muy obvio, por el simple hecho de que estaba en el centro de la habitación sobre la mesa, cualquiera podría verlo. Pero eso no le importo y solamente salió rumbo al tejado

\- Oie! Mina, que dicen si vamos al… Ara, ¿y estos dulces?-comento el mayor de los 6, quien hacia su aparición.

-¿Osomatsu-niisan que estás haciendo y de quien son estos dulces? - dijo Todomatsu aparentando curiosidad pero en su mente se le cruzaba la malvada idea de envenenarlos y dárselos de comer a sus hermanos

-creo que son de Ichimatsu-comento el mas preocupón pero a su vez el más obsesionado en encontrar trabajo-no agarren ninguno de esos dulces capaz de…-

-Cállate Choropajerovowski- dicho esto el mayor de los Matsunos se metió un puñado a la boca- Haa que ricos, ten Totty prueba unos-con esto le dio un puñado igual de grande como el que se llevó a la boca al menor de ellos

-Tienes razón están deliciosos, Jyushimatsu-niisan pruébalos te van a gustar-

\- Ariga…cone_¡home run!- se los comió de un solo bocado-que rico, rico, rico rico ¡muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!-

-Choromatsu-niisan no tiene nada de malo, luego le dejamos unos nuevos y ya-

-su-Supongo que está bien- tras decir esto siguió el ejemplo de sus hermanos y comió unos cuantos-que rico-

En ese momento entro el narcisista de los 6 con su habitual música de entrada, sus gafas de sol y su tan habitual chaqueta; que para él sería su _perfect fashion_ al tope de _power_.

-Hey _brothers_ no deberían comer los dulces de nuestro _kitty cat_ , ya que si lo hacen romperán la confianza y –en ese momento mientras se quitaba las gafas empezaron a salir unos destellos alrededor de su rostro- ¿qué seríamos sin la confianza?…-

-ay, Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, que dolor, ay-se empezó a quejar Todomatsu –sálvame Akatsuka-sensei-

-Este es el momento crucial, si no lo hago ahora moriremos- dicho esto Osomatsu tomo uno de los dulces, lo puso en posición y lo lanzo con uno de sus dedos como si de una canica se tratase, dando en el blanco: la boca de Kusomatsu. Haciendo que este se atragantara y cayera al suelo retorciéndose con ambas manos en el cuello

6=6=6=6= =6=6=6=6

-Ninis, miren les eh traído unas manzanas que nos acaban de regalar los vecinos-comento la madre de esos sextillizos quien acababa de entrar con una bandeja- Ara, ya veo ¡Ichimatsu! Ven, baja, tus gatos están sobre los muebles-

-¡Voy!- contesto con su habitual tono de voz, solo que esta vez más sombrío y a su vez, se podría decir que pensativo.

-Te lo encargo Ichimatsu-dicho esto salió dejando sobre la mesa de centro las manzanas picadas

-Aye-volteo a ver a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que no conocía a ninguno de esos gatos, pero de cierta forma le parecían familiares-bien, abajo. Ya se ¿quieren un poco de comer, verdad?-

-No me vendría mal-comento uno de esos gatos

-Pero… ¿Qué?-volteo a verlos, nuevamente ya que les estaba bajando de su escondite sus sardinas resecas-¿acaso hablaste?-pregunto

-Pues claro que hable idiota, ¿pues qué esperabas?-le contesto de forma altanera el gato de tono ladrillo con toques oscuros mientras con su patita hacia la forma de un puño

-Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿te pasa algo?- hablo el gato de tono blanco con orejas rosadas al igual que su nariz con una cara sumamente tierna

-¿Donde?… ¿dónde deje mi bate?, ¡qué mal! Sin él no poder jugar beisbol – preguntó con desesperación el gato de tono crema como un amarillo pastel claro, pero aunque sonara preocupado sonreía demasiado

-Ja _my kitty cat_ creo que te sientes mareado, ¿quieres que te cante una canción o que te de algo de medicina para que te sientas mejor?, no te preocupes, tu _brother_ se encarga de todo- comento esto el gato azul oscuro con un toque blanco en el pecho, que tenía el ceño fruncido, y en el fondo se podía escuchar la musiquita de Kuso… digo Karamatsu.

-ay mi estómago, esos dulces me cayeron mal, y yo que pensaba salir a buscar trabajo, tendré que cancelar todo maldita sea, estúpido hermano mayor; me paso esto por hacerte caso- se quejó el gato cafe con intensos ojos verdes jade mientras su hocico hacia una forma de v pero al revés.

-¿de que hablas?-comento el gato de tono ladrillo- esos dulces eran deliciosos, valió la pena- sentencio con firmeza.

-…-en ese momento el único humano del grupo , Ichimatsu, sonrió de manera malévola ya que acababa de descubrir que sus hermanos estaban en sus manos y estando indefensos les podría hacer cualquier cosa , para luego empezar a reír como un lunático ,mientras se imaginaba su nueva vida siendo hijo único.

-I... Ichimatsu-niisan das miedo- comento esto el gatito blanco mientras bajaba las orejitas y se escondía detrás del gato azul marino

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ¡AKATSUNA-SENSEI SALVANOS!- gritaron al unísono los 5 gatitos

Fin del prologo

¿Qué tal eh?

Lo sé es raro pero lindo, hasta aquí por ahora (vivan con la duda), así que esperen.

Los invito a leer mis otros trabajos, que son igual o mucho más raros que este, pero divertidos a su modo ya que tienen sus toques especiales.

Espero que se den pronto otra vuelta, que lean o dejen review o lo que sea; hasta la próxima adiositoooooo!

Momento, Momento; esto no ha acabado ya que tengo que dar crédito a una gran escritora que me ha ayudado; ella es mi hermana. Me refiero a nada más y nada menos que la única, la irrepetible, la inigualable, la insuperable: Taty Hyuuga. Así que si quieren saber ella es mi inspiración y ejemplo a seguir por eso los invito a que lean sus trabajos que tengo que decir que son mucho mejores que los míos; otra cosa: si adoro a mi hermana, es mi mundo y la amo mucho.


	2. La duracion de la tragedia

HELLO. Bueno, espero que estén de muy buen humor para que se les baje de sopetón Malas noticias, muy malas:

La chompu que ocupo para escribir esta mal de la batería y la otra tal vez sea empeñada asi que tal vez no valla a corregir todo lo que planeaba(lo mismo con Taty Hyuuga pero ella creo que les explicara a su modo) pero hare lo posible para tener contis.

Bueno necesite de ayuda al hacer el capitulo ya que no se me ocurrió nada y tal vez hag capítulos (en total) por que se me alargo un poco con las ideas que me dieron.

Por cierto la medicina duraba dos horas y máximo un día solo que tuve una confusión al escribirlo.

Bueno Antes que nada agradezco: A Taty Hyuuga por las ideas. Y a los lectores que intentan leer estas cosas raras ,que según yo son fics, y bueno ya sin nada mas que contar (hasta el final claroooo) aquí la conti:

Nota: No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Akatsuka-sensei.

El Las duración de la tragedia(Cap.2):

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ¡AKATSUNA-SENSEI SALVANOS!- gritaron al unísono los 5 gatitos cerrando los ojos para no ver al demonio que tenían por hermano.

-¿Eh? No esta!-Anuncio el único que se atrevió a abrir los ojos

-¿Adonde habrá ido?-tembló Totty, escondiéndose detrás de Jyushimatsu.

-No hay tiempo para eso, hay que saber que nos hizo.-cerro los ojos hasta que sintió que algo lo envolvía, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuanta, al fin, de lo que estaba pasando-¡SOMOS GATOS!-

-¿eh? ¡es cierto! Asi no podre ir al pachinko-

\- ¡No es momento para decir eso. Además ¿que estas haciendo Karamatsu?¡!No es momento para que te estés mirando en tu espejo¡-Discrimino Choromatsu; Todomatsu un poco mas tranquilo se acerco a dicho espejo y se contemplo a detalle.

-Vaya estando en esta forma sigo teniendo mi belleza y lindura de siempre-Comento, pero se le acerco Karamatsu y se le recargo levemente.-¿Que?-

- _Good bye Karamatsu girls, hello Karamatsu kitty cats_ -

-¿Eh?-

- _Brothers_ saldré a conocer a mis nuevas _kitty cats_ , siento que venus me sonríe hoy-.

-¡¿Enserio vas a intentar conquistar gatas?¡-.

-OW mira Jyushimatsu treparse en los muebles es mas fácil!-.

-niisan, también somos mas agiles-.

-Y no se les olvide que nos vemos mas lindos-.

-¡¿Qué CREEN QUE HACEN?¡-

En ese momento se escucharon unos maullidos a lo que Karamatsu se puso de pie.

-Allá voy _Karamatsu kitty cats_!-

-¡DETENGANSE ¿NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS EN UN PROBLEMA? ¿Por qué SE COMPORTAN ASI?¡-.

-Vamos Pajamatsu, no seas tan amargado. Es divertido-

-No no no Choromatsu-niisan no lo entenderá Osomatsu-niisan, es muy obstinado-

-¿Que tanto hacen?-

\- Ichimatsu niisan, ¿Que has hecho?-

-No es nada importante-

-¿Qué es esa caja, niisan?-

-¿Oh estos trapos viejos? Pensaba romperlos ¿quieren ver?-

-Pero es ropa en buenas condiciones-Comento esto mientras se asomaba a la caja para percatarse de algo-Un momento es nuestra ropa-.

Ichimatsu lanzo al aire toda la ropa, luego se convirtió en gato y las destruyo todas y cada una de las prendas enfrente de los ojos de los felinos, que estaban impactados ante tal acto.

- _¡Noo my perfect fashion¡-_

-¡Oye ¿que te pasa?¡-

-No importa, pero ¿como voy a ir al pachinko asi? Me sentía con suerte-

-Oh si quieres yo te llevo-

-¿De verdad Ichimatsu? Bien vamos!-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eh Jyushimatsu bájate de ahí. ¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan alto?-

\- miastle, miastle, hustle, hustle-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Mira ya llegamos-Anuncio Ichimatsu teniendo en brazos a Osomatsu

-¡Bien!- Estaban a punto de entrar pero alguien los detuvo.

-Sr. Me temo que se prohíbe la entrada con mascotas, le pediré que se retire o que deje a su gato con algún conocido suyo-

-Si no se preocupe yo me encargo-Tras decir esto se retiro

-Ichimatsu ¿qué haces? No se dara cuenta, regresa. ¿Porque te detienes en este bote de basura? ¿No pensaras en…?-

-Disfruta el pachinko, Osomatsu-niisan- después de decir esto puso a Osomatsu en el contenedor de basura y se alejo a paso lento. Dirigiéndose al pachinko.

-Ese Ichimatsu ¿que se habrá creído al dejarme aquí? Pero eso no va a detenerme iré al pachinko cuésteme lo que me cueste-Como pudo, salió del contenedor de basura, y espero a que alguien saliera para poder entrar.

Como no pudo entrar por enfrente, fue a la puerta trasera y logro entrar por la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Una vez adentro buscaría una maquina disponible para poder jugar, solo que no pensó que su cuerpo podría ser ágil pero no es lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar la silla, eso más que no podía treparse a la maquina asi que tenia que idear un plan.

-"¿Qué hago? No alcanzo y si no lo logro no podre hacer nada y habré pasado todo esto por nada. Debe haber una manera… ya se Ichimatsu debe estar por aquí, solo hare que me siente en una silla y se acabo"-Con esto en mente lo busco, sin percatarse que logro llamar la atención de un encargado de seguridad.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar, amiguito?-Le interrogo mientras lo alzaba y lo acomodaba en sus brazos-No importa, vamos te sacare de aquí-

-"eh pasado mucho como para que me saques! Olvídalo!"-Con una fuerza de voluntad impresionante logro zafarse de su agarre y se echo a correr por el lugar. El encargado pidió refuerzos 'ya que ese gato era muy escurridizo' según él.

De pronto todos los encargados dejaron sus puestos por ir detrás de Osomatsu, quien solo iba corriendo en círculos y haciendo fintas una y otra vez. Cuando al fin visualizo a Ichimatsu, este iba de salida, asi que fue corriendo a alcanzarlo solo que el inconveniente de la puerta se lo impidió, ya que esta se cerro en su cara dejándolo adentro con esos sujetos; para la buena suerte de él uno de ellos se acerco demasiado a la puerta permitiendo que esta se abriera y, sucesivamente, lograra escapar.

Cuando logro llegar a su casa, el causante de su desgracia lo estaba esperando feliz mente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el pachinko?-

-Maldito, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?-

-Es hora de comer-

-Que bien, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de como me trataste-

-Chicos es hora de comer-Los demás desconfiados fueron, pero para su sorpresa no había comida preparada por su mama en la mesa sino que eran unos platos de gatos con croquetas.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-

-Su almuerzo-

-¿ Y por que croquetas para gatos en vez de comida normal?-

-son gatos y esto es lo que comen los gatos. Pero ahora que lo pienso esto es demasiado bueno para ustedes seria mejor que les de desperdicios-

-No lo escuches, esta loco-intervino Todomatsu para luego voltear a ver a su hermano mayor- Choromatsu-niisan no digas ni una palabra mas, tenemos suerte por tener algo decente-

-Pero esto no es decente-

-Solo piénsalo Choromatsu, somos gatos, asi que no nos causaran daño y estaremos satisfechos-

-Esta bien-dijo esto meditándolo mucho, pero al no encontrarle defecto accedió.

-Por cierto Ichimatsu-niisan ¿cuanto tiempo durara el efecto de los dulces?-

-Depende cuantos se comieron. Pero dura dos horas cada pastilla-

-Ja, yo solamente he degustado una perla acaramelada, llena de amor gatuno, prometo Burazas que cuando este bien yo cuidare de ustedes-Ante tal palabrería dolorosa, Ichimatsu tomo el plato de Kusomatsu y le puso mas pastillas, entre su comida.

-Ten Kusomatsu, espero que te acabes todo-.

-Gr-Gracias por cuidarme _Brother_ \- Dijo esto con un brillo en los ojos al mismo tiempo que se le asomaban unos pequeños lagrimones.

6=6=6=6= =6=6=6=6

-Estaban muy saladas esas cosas-

- _Brother_ no comparto tu opinión, ya que pude sentir cada detalle de amor y dulzor que les puso nuestro _little_ _kitty cat-_

-Sigues muy parlanchin Kusomatsu- y lo atraganto con otra pastilla.

-No tiene remedio. Bueno Jyushimatsu-niisan, ¿Qué haces?-

-Bueno, intento encontrar mi bate pero es inútil, solo encontré mi pelota-admitió sentándose junto a Choromatsu-¿Qué haces niisan?-

-Estoy calculando cuanto tiempo tendremos esta desgracia. Bien el primero en volver a la normalidad va a ser Karamatsu, luego yo, después Totty y tras dos horas de eso vas tu Jyushimatsu y por ultimo Osomatsu-

-¿EH? ¿Y porque yo tengo que ser el último Choropajerovowski?-

-Porque tu fuiste el que comió más y ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así?-.

-¿ _Brothers_ no han visto mi guitarra?-

-Ichimatsu la tiene niisan, esta en el tejado-

- _Thank you little Jyushimats_ -.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Buraza, que bueno que te encuentro. Necesito que me des mi guitarra para poder tocar junto a la naturaleza la melodiosa tonada que me ha nacido de lo más profundo de mi, y asi poder ser uno con la armonía-

-¿Qué guitarra? Oh ¿te refieres a eso?-Le señalo a un punto donde se encontraban sus gatos, felices jugando con un posted de arañar.

Cuando Karamatsu se fijó detallada mente, noto que ese posted era su instrumento preferido y el único que tiene, siendo rasgado al mismo tiempo que arallañado una y otra vez con placer. No pudo presenciar más y fue a su rescate que fue frustrado por el matsu más sombrío de ellos quien lo detuvo con una mano, para luego ponerle un collar y atarlo a una distancia cercana a su guitarra pero, a su vez, fuera de su alcance.

-¡Ichimatsu todos tenemos Limites¡-

-Los míos son cuando empieces a suplicar que te libere-

-¡libérame¡-

-¿Eh? ¿Y el 'por favor'?-

-¡Por favor libérame¡ -

-¿eh?¿No querrás decir 'Por favor Ichimatsu-sama libera a este miserable ser para salvar a un objeto de porquería'?-

-¡Por favor Ichimatsu-sama libera a este miserable ser para salvar a un objeto de porquería¡-

-¡'Ichimatsu-sama'¡-

-¡Ichimatsu-sama¡-

-'¡Por favor libéreme Ichimatsu-sama¡'-

-¡Por favor libérame Ichimatsu-sama¡-Tras esa ultima suplica lo libero, Karamatsu cuando llego donde los gatos, estos lo olían, se ponían en posición arisca, o se le pegaban pero de cualquier forma le impedían llegar a su guitarra

-Ichimatsu ayúdame-

-El trato era soltarse no ayudarte-

-Oye, no espera-

6=6=6=6= 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Vaya que si eres idiota Karamatsu, eres el único estúpido que se le ocurre ir y pelearse con un montón de gatos, además volviste la normalidad.-

-Y aun asi no le sirvió de nada, ya que no pudo recuperar su guitarra ni con su forma normal. Además como se cayo del tejado Oka-san se tubo que disculpar con las vecinas por lo indecente que es su hijo.- se burló Totty

-Eres un desastre Karamatsu, ¿Cómo pudiste ir desnudo a la calle? por cierto ¿donde esta Choromatsu?-

-Dijo que iría a ver a Dekapan para que nos de un antídoto-

00000000 00000000

-"ya casi llegas Choromatsu, solo un poco mas"-Se dijo asi mismo estando tan solo a una cuadra de su destino.

-Pero que lindo gatito Nya- escucho una voz femenina detrás suyo.

-"esa voz"-Se alerto al identificar la voz detrás suya. La muchacha lo levanto y lo recargo en su pecho, haciendo que se ruborizaba a niveles inimaginables.

-¿Te perdiste pequeño, nya?-

-"¡Nyan-chan¡ ¿Qué debería hacer? Si me muevo brusco la lastimare pero si pertenezco en esta posición durante mas tiempo y se pasa el efecto sere un pervertido y no podre mirarla a la cara nunca más"-

-No tienes placa; ¿acaso te abandonaron? Pero ¿Cómo es posible abandonar a un gatito tan lindo como tu? No ,lo entiendo. Bueno ¿que tal si vienes a mi casa? Te va a gustar mucho nyaa-

Choromatsu, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió a la normalidad noto que ya habían llegado a la casa de su idol favorita, incluso le había preparado una cama y un plato de comida. Ya sin mas remedio se dejo querer por la muchacha, sin ser cociente de la hora.

6=6=6=6= =6=6=6=6

Ya era de mañana, después del desayuno. Nyan-chan coloco a su nueva mascota en sus piernas y este estaba encantado. Pero le paso lo que nunca consideraría un problema, volvió a su forma normal, y como efecto secundario de la pastilla, no solo volvió a la normalidad si no que también apareció desnudo haciendo que la chica quedara petrificada. Para empeor la situación el prometido de la chica acababa de entrar y observo con lujo de detalle la escena en todo su apojeo.

-Nya ¿quieres explicarme que es esto?-

-no es lo que crees pensé que era un gato-

-¿me vez la cara de estupido? Si estoy viendo como me engañas-

-eh un momento esto tiene una explicación logica-

-no te metas, tu bastardo largo de aquí-Choromatsu no puso resistencia y salio corriendo de ahí, buscando la protección de su hogar, pero fue capturado el como salio corriendo si no que a su vez la discusión de la pareja. Cuando al fin llego en el noticiero estaba todo el asunto y para acabarlo de matar iba a ser el centro de las burlas de sus hermanos.

-Pajamatsu volviste a la normalidad, oye te tardaste mucho, no me digas que tuviste algo que ver con esa chica gato ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?¿Nya-chan?- a Osomatsu como le gusta meterse en problemas, lo volvió a hacer y Choromatsu no estaba de animos para aguantarlo un poco. Asi que tomando ventaja de su tamaño y fuerza tomo a Osomatsu y lo galo las oregas, la cola y le pellizcaba mas partes del cuerpo

-¿te estoy lastimando? Lo siento, hay cosas, que no se hacen entre hermanos, lo siento-

Fin del cap.2

¿Qué tal eh?

ok no me salio como yo hubiera deseado pero mi jefa me esta corriendo porque no la dejo en paz asi que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer.

Bueno para el próximo cap. Que es la tortura de Jyunshi y Totty necesitare 2 reviews y bueno no tengo otra cosa que decir mas que, vivan con la duda y adioooooos.


End file.
